onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Child of the Moon/Transcript
Storybrooke - Present Day Happy (Storybrooke): Pickaxes down, brothers! First round at Granny’s is on me! Doc (Storybrooke): Come on, Leroy. We’re going to miss happy hour. Happy: Granny’s running a two-for-one special on mead. Leroy: Just cause it’s called "happy hour", Happy, don’t mean you got to be there. We got work to do. Happy: But you’re tired. We all are. A break could help. Leroy: Charming asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust. To help bring Snow and Emma back home. And that’s what I’m going to do! (Leroy falls through a wall into another cavern) David: Where is he? (Happy shows them the cavern lined with diamonds) Henry: Are those… Mother Superior: Diamonds. They’re back. The magic brought them back. Henry: You mean, the kind that become fairy dust? Mother Superior: Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson’s hat? Mother Superior: You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we’ll have enough magic dust to make it work again. Henry: So, Mary Margaret and Emma… David: That’s right, kid. We’re bringing ‘em home. Granny's Diner David: To the dwarves! (Everyone cheers) David: That was quite a spill. Are you okay? Leroy: I’ve had worse. Billy: A mouse. Ruby: What? Where? Billy: No. I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella’s pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese. Ruby: And, why are you telling me this? Billy: Uh, we haven’t had a chance to talk since things…changed. I just wanted you to know who I was… Back home. Ruby: Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy? Billy: You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Ruby. I want the chance to meet Red. Ruby: Um, tonight’s actually not great. Because ... Belle (Storybrooke): Uh, we, uh… We have, uh, plans. Ruby: That’s right, um… It’s girls’ night. I’m bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with the... wine. Billy: Okay. Um… Maybe next time. Ruby: Thank you. Belle (Storybrooke): I can spot a girl in trouble. He… He seems really nice. Ruby: It’s… It’s complicated. David: Is that coffee? Henry: No. David: Trying to stay up, huh? Still worried about those nightmares? Well, don’t be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I’m going to be right in the next room. Now maybe, lose the java, and go grab a cocoa. Albert Spencer: Congratulations, Sheriff. Quite a celebration. David: What are you doing here? Albert: You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other. David: Whenever you’re ready. Albert: It’s a big moment for you, isn’t it? On your way to getting your family back. David: Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win. Albert: (laughs) Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You’re still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren’t fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren’t fit to run this town. David: I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you. Albert: Today. But I’m going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you’d killed me when you had the chance. David: The people of this town know who I really am. And they’ve seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they’ll see it again. Back of the Diner Granny: Almost done. Let’s finish clearing out those perishables. David: What the hell is this? Ruby: We’re making a cage. Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas? David: I’m sorry, what? Granny: I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagnas was frozen. David: No. Why are you building a cage? Ruby: Tonight’s the first full moon since the curse broke. It’s the first night of Wolfstime. David: I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago? Ruby: Yeah. But, thanks to the curse, I haven’t turned in twenty-eight years. I might be rusty. I can’t let what happened last time – what happened to Peter – happen to anyone else. David: What about your red hood? That could keep you from turning. Ruby: If I had it. I’ve looked everywhere. I even went to Gold. It’s not in town. I don’t think it came over with the curse. David: Ruby, I know you. I trust you. Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won’t hurt anyone tonight. Ruby: Maybe. But I can’t afford to take any chances. The Enchanted Forest – PAST Snow White: Oh, I think we lost them. Red Riding Hood: Snow, wait. Wait! Man: (Blade zings) You can’t run from the Queen, Snow White! (Grunts) Aah! Red: Come on. There are more of them. Guard: Right this way! Up the ridge! Red: It’s okay. They’re gone. Snow White: (Tears down wanted poster) (Sighs) She’s never going to stop, is she? Red: My hood… It’s torn. You have to go. You have to get away from me. Snow White: I’m not leaving you. Red: There’s a full moon tonight. Wolfstime is beginning. This hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning. Snow White: It’s just a tear. Maybe it’ll still work. Red: What if it doesn’t? You saw what I did to Peter. This thing... the wolf… when it takes over me, I can’t control it. Please, Snow, find shelter. I’ll go further into the woods and find a place to hide. For your own sake, we have to split up. Snow White: Alright. Just for tonight. Let’s meet up in the morning by the stream. And then we’ll find a safe place for both of us. Maybe a nice cabin in the woods. Red: Why are you doing this? Snow White: Doing what? Red: Being so... kind to me. You saw what I did as a wolf. It’s what I am. Snow White: I know that’s not who you really are. We’re in this together, Red. Storybrooke - Present Day (Granny enters the Diner and heads to the back) Granny: You awake yet, Ruby? Ruby, Ruby. (Finds that Ruby has escaped) Ruby! Unknown Realm - (Henry is in the burning room and tries to protect himself from the flames) Henry: Help! Help! (Another person appears) Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we? Storybrooke - Present Day Regina: Henry? Henry, wake up. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay. Henry: Wh-what are you doing here? Where’s David? Regina: He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you’ve been having nightmares. It’s okay. You can- (touches his arm) Henry: Ah! Regina: (concerned, she looks at his hand) Is that a burn? In the Forest Granny: This way. Over here. (finds Red asleep on the ground) Ruby. Ruby, wake up. David: Hey. Ruby: Where am I? What happened? David: You’re in the forest. You must’ve fallen asleep here last night. Ruby: I-I don’t understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up. Granny: The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning. David: Ruby. Ruby, it’s alright. Ruby: No. It’s not. I don’t remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night? David: Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There’s no reason to assume the worst. (David's phone vibrates) David: (Answering) Sheriff. Yeah. Okay. I’ll be right there. Ruby: What is it? David: Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery. I got to go check it out on our way back into town. Hey. Relax. Everything’s going to be okay. The Enchanted Forest – PAST Red: It worked. (A man appears and grabs her cloak) Hey! Man: (dangles her cloak over a flaming torch) Looking for this? Red: No, no! Don’t! Please. I need that. Man: This old thing? What could you possibly need this for? Red: Drop it! Man: Unless… It protects you from something. Red: What are you talking about? Man: You think I don’t know a wolf when I see one? Red: (tackles him to the ground) How do you know what I am? Man: (pushes her off him) Because I know how to recognize a child of the moon. Red: You… You’re one, too? Man: Name’s Quinn. I picked up on your scent last night. You never had anyone talk to you about this, did you? Teach you about what you are? Red: My parents were killed by hunters when I was a baby. I was raised by my Granny. Quinn: But she kept the truth from you. Made you wear that. (Red picks up her hood) Still blacking out, right? Still losing control when you turn? Probably even hurt someone. I know how you feel – I’ve been there. It doesn’t have to be this way. Red: What do you mean? Quinn: What if I told you there was a way to control it, so you never have to be afraid of what you might do again? Red: Is that possible? Quinn: Follow me. (Quinn leads her to the base of a tree and opens a hatch in the ground) Red: Is this some kind of trick? Quinn: (Ignores her previous question) Used to be the grand hall of a castle, until it sunk underground. Now, it’s all ours. Red: Are they… Quinn: Yes. We are all the same. Come – Anita is expecting you. Red: Who’s Anita? (A woman appears) Anita: That would be me. Well done, Quinn. You finally found her. You’ve grown so much. Red: You know me? Anita: I’m your mother. Storybrooke - Present Day Ruby: That’s Billy’s truck. David: Great. Who do I call to tow a tow truck? What is it, Ruby? What’s wrong? Ruby: I smell blood. David: Where’s Billy? Granny: Here. (Ruby screams. Billy’s lower half is shown sticking out of a dumpster.) Red: It was the wolf! (crying) It was me! Mary Margaret’s apartment Mr. Gold: (Regina makes Henry show his hand to Mr. Gold.) Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me. Henry: So y-you can help? It was just a dream. Mr. Gold: Well, what you’re describing is certainly not a dream. Regina: Then what was it? Mr. Gold: A side effect. You know, it’s remarkable you’d cast a curse you know so little about. Regina: My victims are not supposed to wake up. That’s why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. Until now. Mr. Gold: When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it’s very real. However... even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world... victims like you. Regina: This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there. Mr. Gold: Well, I’m afraid that’s not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it. (Holds up a necklace.) Henry: A necklace? Mr. Gold: You wear this while you’re sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please. (He extends the necklace to Henry, but Regina stops him from taking it.) Regina: Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this? Mr. Gold: For a house call? You couldn’t afford it. But this is for Henry. This one’s on me. At the docks David: It had to be something else, Ruby. Ruby: No, I did this! We both know it. David: No. A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn’t do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you! Ruby: Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have. David: I know who you really are, Ruby, even if you’ve lost sight of it. Ruby: It doesn’t change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt. Granny: Maybe this isn’t the place to have this discussion. David: It’s okay. I’ll protect her. Ruby: No! Lock me up. If the freezer couldn’t hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don’t need to be protected from other people, David. Other people need to be protected from me. The Enchanted Forest – PAST Red: Granny lied to me. That story about you being killed by hunters... Anita: She’s been lying to you ever since she stole you away from me, when you were just a baby. Red: Why would she do that? Anita: Because she didn’t want you to find out the truth about who you really are. She believed the wolf is something to be ashamed of. I see things differently. Humans want us to believe we’re the monsters. The moment you believe them... that’s when you become one. You’re not the first to learn the truth about yourself through tragedy. So many of us spent so much of our life suppressing the wolf. They have no idea how to control it. (exhales) They just need help... help embracing their true nature. The only way you will ever control the wolf, is by accepting it as a part of you. Red: You can teach me to do that? Anita: Indeed, I can. Red: How? Anita: You can start, by getting rid of that. (Red takes off her hood) Storybrooke - Present Day David: (locks Ruby in a cell) You’ll be safe in here tonight. Ruby: Thank you, David. David: Thank me in the morning. By then, I’ll have found whoever really killed Billy. (Albert Spencer appears) Albert: You already have. That thing. That she-wolf. David: Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don’t involve her. There’s no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened. Albert: It seems to me, that you’re allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment. Ruby: Leave him alone. Albert: Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you’d slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time. David: What do you want? Albert: Justice. Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate. David: Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind. Albert: This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you’re putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You’ll have a mutiny on your hands. David: Yeah, we’ll see. You want her, you have to go through me. Albert: I look forward to that. The Enchanted Forest – PAST (People in the den transform into wolves and run through the woods as a pack) Anita: It’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt before… The pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over your fur, your brothers and sisters at your side. Your mind won’t want to believe it. It will tell you a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over. And if you believe that, for even a moment, you’ll black out, and lose control. Like you have every other night you’ve turned. But, if you give in to the wolf, you’ll realize the truth. You, are the wolf. And, when you accept that, you will finally be in control. (Ruby awakens) How much do you remember? Red: All of it. Anita: You finally became the wolf. Red: I don’t have to be afraid anymore. Storybrooke - Present Day (Outside the Sheriff Station) Albert: We won’t cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know who she is, we know where she’s hiding. So why is she still alive? (everyone cheers) Because she’s being harboured by one person – David Nolan. How many more people have to die, before our Prince decides to act? Crowd: Yeah! Albert: If he won’t protect you, I will. Storybrooke Library Ruby: (finds a set of shackles) These should work. David: Thanks for letting her hide here. The Sheriff’s station isn’t safe. Belle: Of course. It’s, uh… It’s not every day you find out your friend’s... Ruby: A monster? Belle: Hunted. I was going to say hunted. Granny: The crowd’s six blocks from here. Belle: You… You have wolf hearing, too? Granny: It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel. David: The only way we’re going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy’s death. I’m going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on. The Enchanted Forest – PAST Red: (hears a sound) What is it? Quinn: Hunters. Red: (ambushes the intruder who turns out to be Snow White) No! Don’t! She’s not here to hurt us! Quinn: What other reason do humans have for entering our den? Red: She’s a friend. Who stood by me after she learned the truth – after I killed. Without her, I never would’ve escaped my village alive! Anita: Let her go. Red: Oh, I’m sorry Snow! Snow White: When you didn’t show up at the stream this morning, I thought the Queen’s men had killed you. So... who are your friends? Quinn: We’re her pack. Snow White: Are they... Red: Yes. They’re like me. But you don’t have to fear them. Snow White: Of course not. Anita: How did you find us? Snow White: I tracked wolf prints here, like you taught me. Red: You could’ve been caught by the Queen’s men. Snow White: I wasn’t going to leave without you. Why don’t we go find that cabin we talked about, okay? (tries to leave but Red doesn't come along) You’re not coming with me, are you? Red: I don’t have to be ashamed of who I am here. I found my home. I found my mother. Snow White: But I thought ... Red: Granny lied. I’m sorry, Snow. I know you risked your life to come back here for me. Snow White: No, I understand. I would do anything to be with my mother again. Red: I know we planned on leaving the kingdom together... Snow White: I’ll be alright. You’ve taught me enough already. I’ll manage. (They hug) Bye, Red. Thank you. Red: No, thank you. Anita: (arrow strikes Quinn in the chest) Quinn! Snow White: They found me. (several of the Queen's men enter the den) Guard: Stand down or die at the hands of the... (the pack attack the Queen's men) Red: (tending to Quinn) Quinn, no! (Quinn draws his last breath) He’s gone Storybrooke - Present Day Ruby: You need to leave. The moon’s going to be up soon. Belle: But will the chains hold? Ruby: Hopefully. Belle: Then, I’m staying. Think of it as girls’ night. What’s wrong? Ruby: I know David wants to believe the best, but I’ve killed before, and I’ll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me. Belle: Okay, well I’m not. Ruby: You should be. Belle: No matter what you might’ve done in your past, David sees the good in you and… And that tells me one thing. Ruby: What? Belle: That it’s in there. So if we can all see it, why can’t you? Ruby: You really think so? Belle: Trust me. I’m sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation. Ruby: Maybe. Maybe, you’re right. But the town’s right, too. I am a monster. And that’s why I need to make sure I don’t ever hurt anyone again. Belle: No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing? Ruby: I can’t let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf, I’m going to give them one. I need to pay for all I’ve done. Belle: And they’ll kill you! Ruby: Isn’t that what I deserve? Outside on the Street Granny: This way. (at a parked car) The trunk. David: (finds Ruby's hood) The wolf didn’t kill Billy. Granny: Ruby’s hood. David: So she’d be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her. Granny: Who would want to hurt my Ruby? David: This isn’t about Ruby. It’s about me. Spencer. Granny: King George? David: He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one. Granny: (wolf howls in the distance) She’s out. David: The mob. They’re going to kill her. The Enchanted Forest – PAST (Anita sits next to Quinn's body and says his final rites) Anita: May you always run free beneath the moon’s pale light. (closes his eyes) Snow White: Red, I’m so sorry. Anita: You. You did this. Snow White: What? No. Anita: You brought the Queen’s men into our den. Snow White: You have to believe me. I had no idea they followed me. Red: Mother, she didn’t. Anita: It doesn’t matter. Wherever humans go, death follows. The only way to stop them, is to kill them first. Tie her up. (Two people from the den grab her and tie her up) Snow White: No! Anita: When the moon rises, we’ll feast on a princess. Red: What are you doing? Anita: She’ll pay for the life that we lost. Red: Mother, you’re not making any sense. Anita: You already made your choice, Red. You’re one of us now. Act like it. Kill her. Red: No. I won’t kill my friend. Anita: Then I will. Red: No. Mother, stop! Anita: Sorry, my daughter. This is what it means to be a wolf. (Wolfstime approaches and by now Snow White has been tied to a pillar and bound at the wrists. Anita transforms into her wolf form and approaches Snow) Snow White: Please... (Anita attacks Snow but Red saves her. Fatally injuring Anita in the process) Red! (Anita transforms back into a human with a spike jutting out of her chest) Red: I didn’t mean to. I’m... I’m sorry, mother. Anita: You chose her. Red: No. I chose me. I’m not a killer. (Anita passes) Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts